


Inked

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: When Andre came to visit Jack, he was usually wearing casual clothes, a plain white t-shirt with a fire truck red jacket.





	Inked

When Andre came to visit Jack, he was usually wearing casual clothes, a plain white t-shirt with a fire truck red jacket. The downside of this jacket was that it got quite hot in the engineering deck and Jack could see the sheen of sweat that spread across Andre’s face every time he visited. One day, Jack decided that she’d had enough.  
“Take that jacket off. You must be sweltering.” She ordered, leaning back on her bunk.   
“I’m good thanks.” Andre replied, adjusting the collar of his jacket nervously. Growling, Jack stood and unzipped the jacket, pulling it off in one smooth motion. That was when she noticed his arms.

They were muscular, but that wasn’t what drew Jack’s attention. Scrawled over his arms, in various colours and degrees of legibility, were tiny messages and phrases. Most of them had been smudged by his sweat, but one phrase, written in red on his upper arm remained.  
“FUCK CEBERUS.” It screamed.   
“Is that why you’re always covering your arms?” Jack asked, pointing to it.   
“I was bored and didn’t realise the marker was permanent.” He explained, covering his arm. Jack smirked, taking his hand.   
“Let’s show it to that Cerberus cheerleader.”


End file.
